memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Opération récupération
L'Operation retrieve' ou opération retour (VF) était le nom de code à la mission proposée par le colonel West de Starfleet suite à l'arrestation du capitaine James T. Kirk et du docteur Leonard McCoy accusés du meurtre du Chancelier Klingon Gorkon en 2293. L'opération Suite à la tension entre la Fédération et l'Empire Kingon, celle-ci avait pour but de les extraire de leur prison klingonne grâce aux forces militaitres de Starfleet. Les détails de cette mission impliquèrent une incursion sur le territoire klingon de plusieurs vaisseaux de Starfleet en partance de la base stellaire 24 vers la planète prison Rura Penthe, cela en moins de 24h avec une perte acceptable en vie humaine et en matériel. Le président de la Fédération reconnu l'opération, mais considéra que ça risquait de provoquer l'Empire Klingon et de déclencher une guerre. Cependant l' pénétra l'espace klingon sans autorisation et réussit à récupérer les 2 officiers. ( ) ; Page 1 - carte stellaire L'Operation retrieve incluait une carte stellaire qui permettait de localiser et d'identifier tous les corps célestes de la zone klingon qui devait subir l'incursion de Starfleet. Cette carte permettait également de présenter des vaisseaux de Starfleet montrant leur lieu de mission. Une ligne noire permettait d'établir la frontière et la Zone Neutre. ( ) ;Page 2 - système de Beta Penthe ;Page 3 - Goulag de Rura Penthe : Voir: Rura Penthe Coulisses * La carte stellaire fut vue dans le film, et ce fut plus tard qu'une meilleure résolution fut donnée par Flare.Solareclipse.net. * Beaucoup de noms d'étoiles ou de monde reprenaient le nom de famille du personnel de production ayant travaillé sur le film * La plupart des noms furent facilement lisibles sauf pour ceux sur la partie en bas à gauche ; À TRADUIRE \/ The Operation Retrieve briefing material had a fourth page that was never seen on-screen, and is reproduced to the right. http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2739/2.html#000022 Sector 21166 was identified by name on the star chart Starfleet Operations - Sector 21166-22079 in 2367. ( ) The mission charts were created by Graphic Designer Michael Okuda, who years later elaborated on the origins of the ship's names and registry numbers: "If I recall correctly, the charts visible on film/video listed only ship names and registry numbers. One can probably glean some class designations from the ship icons in the diagrams. I don't have the original art handy (I think it's archived on Syquest disks, which I don't have the ability to read, even if I could find the disks themselves), but I recall giving the info to Bjo Trimble, and I'm pretty sure she used most of it in her revised Star Trek Concordance. I might note that some of the ship registry numbers came from Greg Jein's interpretation of the starship chart in Commodore Stone's office in (TOS). Other registry numbers came from Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual or his Starship blueprints. In still other cases, the ships and/or numbers did not come from either source, but were consistent with some fleet status charts I did elsewhere on the in Star Trek VI. (In other words, there's something that just about everyone will disagree with, but I also hoped that there would be at least something that almost everyone would agree with.) I should also point out that I prepared several charts for the rescue briefing scene, and that not all of them ended up in the final cut of the film. I don't recall which ones were used, or which ones ended up unseen. I do seem to recall that there was at least one chart that had quite a number of registries - mostly, I recall, from FJ's work - that ended up unused." http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2739/3.html The names listed in the roster of commanding officers, excepting that of Sulu, were all but one those of production staffers who had been working on The Undiscovered Country at the time. On a personal note, Okuda included a Captain D. Tathwell, which was the maiden name of his future wife Denise, who, at the time, was the one not yet working for the live-action franchise. de:Operation Retrieve nl:Operatie redding